swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Hit Points
See also: Character Combat Hit Points (Abbreviated "HP") represents two things in the game world: the ability to take physical punishment and keep going, and the ability to turn a serious blow into a graze or near miss. As you become more experienced, you become more adept at parrying strikes, dodging attacks, and rolling with blows, such that you minimize or avoid significant physical trauma, but all this slowly wears you down. Rather than trying to keep track of the difference between attacks and how much physical injury you take, Hit Points are an abstract measure of your total ability to survive Damage. As long as you have at least 1 Hit Point, you can act normally on your turn. Second Wind If you are reduced to one-half your maximum Hit Points or less, you can Catch a Second Wind as a Swift Action. This Action heals one-quarter of your full Hit Point total (Rounded down) or a number of points equal to your Constitution score, whichever is greater. You can Catch a Second Wind only once per day. Certain Feats or Talents may allow you to Catch a Second Wind more often, but never more than once in a single encounter. Only Heroic characters can Catch a Second Wind; Nonheroic characters, creatures, objects, devices, and Vehicles cannot. Exception: A Nonheroic character that takes the Extra Second Wind Feat can catch a Second Wind once per day. 0 Hit Points A creature reduced to 0 Hit Points moves -5 steps on the Condition Track and falls Unconscious (See Falling Unconscious below). However, if the Damage that reduced the creature to 0 Hit Points equals or exceeds it's Damage Threshold (See Damage Threshold below), the creature is killed instead (See Death below). A Droid, object, or Vehicle reduced to 0 Hit Points moves -5 steps on the Condition Track (See The Condition Track below) and is Disabled (But can be Repaired). However, if the Damage that reduced it to 0 Hit Points equals or exceeds it's Damage Threshold (See Damage Threshold below), the Droid, object, or Vehicle is destroyed instead. A destroyed Droid, object, or Vehicle cannot be Repaired. Damage Threshold Attacks that deal massive amounts of Damage can impair or incapacitate you regardless of how many Hit Points you have remaining. Your Damage Threshold determines how much Damage a single attack must deal to reduce your combat effectiveness or, in some cases, kill you. Your Damage Threshold is calculated as follows: Damage Threshold: Fortitude Defense + Size Modifier Size Modifier: ''Creatures, Droids, and Vehicles larger than Medium Size gain a Size bonus to their Damage Threshold. This Size bonus is +5 for Large, +10 for Huge, +20 for Gargantuan, and +50 for Colossal. When a single attack made against you deals Damage that equals or exceeds your Damage Threshold, but not enough to drop you to 0 Hit Points, you move -1 step along the Condition Track. If the Damage reduces you to 0 Hit Points, you are dead (See Death below). 'Droids, Objects, and Vehicles: A Droid, object, or Vehicle reduced to 0 Hit Points by an attack that deals Damage equal to or greater than it's Damage Threshold is destroyed. 'Spending a Force Point: '''If you are reduced to 0 Hit Points by an attack that deals Damage equal to or greater than your Damage Threshold, you can avoid Death by immediately spending a Force Point, even if you spent a Force Point earlier in the round. A character who spends a Force Point in this fashion remains at 0 Hit Points, moves -5 steps along the Condition Track, and Fall Unconscious (See Falling Unconscious below). If a Droid is reduced to 0 Hit Points by an attack that deals Damage equal to or greater than it's Damage Threshold, it may spend a Force Point in this manner to be Disabled instead of destroyed. 'Improved Damage Threshold: 'You can increase your Damage Threshold by taking the Improved Damage Threshold Feat. Falling Unconscious A creature pushed to the bottom of the Condition Track or reduced to 0 Hit Points falls Unconscious. When you Fall Unconscious, you fall Prone and are unable to take any Actions. After 1 minute (10 rounds), you make a DC 10 Constitution check. On a success, you move +1 step on the Condition Track, regain Consciousness, recover Hit Points equal to your Character Level, and can act normally on your next turn (Although you start Prone). If the check fails, you remain Unconscious for 1 hour, after which you can attempt another Constitution check. You make a new Constitution check every hour until you regain Consciousness. If you fail by 5 or more points, or if you roll a Natural 1 on your Constitution check, you are dead (See Death below). You can't Take 10 on the Constitution check. If you fail a Constitution check to regain Consciousness, your Condition becomes Persistent, which means you can't Heal Damage Naturally, and you can't use the Recover Action until you've had Surgery performed on you, or until you get eight consecutive, uninterrupted hours of rest. An Unconscious character or creature subjected to a Coup de Grace attack or an attack that deals Damage equal to or greater than it's Damage Threshold dies immediately. A character or creature that receives any kind of healing while Unconscious immediately revives and can get up to fight again (But start Prone); the healed character or creature has a number of Hit Points equal to the amount of healing it received, and it moves +1 step on the Condition Track. 'Droids: 'When a Droid is Disabled (The mechanical equivalent of being Unconscious), it moves -5 steps on the Condition Track, falls Prone, and is unable to take any Actions. It remains inert and inoperable until Repaired. A Droid that is Repaired immediately reactivates and can get up to fight again (But starts Prone). The Repaired Droid has a number of Hit Points equal to the amount Repaired, and it moves +1 step on the Condition Track. '''Objects, Devices, and Vehicles: '''When an object, device, or Vehicle is Disabled (The mechanical equivalent of being Unconscious), it moves -5 steps on the Condition Track and no longer functions. It remains inert and inoperable until Repaired. A Repaired object, device, or Vehicle has a number of Hit Points equal to the amount Repaired, and it moves +1 step on the Condition Track. Death A character or creature that dies cannot be brought back to life except under special circumstances (See the Revivify ability). Similarly, a destroyed Droid, object, or Vehicle cannot be Repaired. The ''Star Wars galaxy is a vast and perilous wilderness, and heroes who fight against evil and tyranny sometimes make the ultimate sacrifice. When a hero dies, the only thing a player can do is bid their character a fond farewell and roll up a new one. Natural Healing A living creature that gets eight consecutive, uninterrupted hours of rest regains Hit Points equal to its Character Level. A living creature cannot Heal Naturally if it has any Persistent Conditions, and a creature can only benefit from Natural Healing once in a 24-hour period. In addition to the Hit Points gained from Natural Healing, a creature can regain additional Hit Points from First Aid or Long-Term Care. Additional Bonus Hit Points Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Bonus Hit Points can come from a variety of sources, like the Massassi's duty bound Species Trait or the Noble's [[Bolster Ally|'''Bolster Ally]] Talent. When a creature gains Bonus Hit Points, they gain a temporary pool of hit points that acts as a short-term damage buffer for that creature. Damage is subtracted from Bonus Hit Points first, and any Bonus Hit Points remaining at the end of an encounter go away. If a creature gains Bonus Hit Points from multiple sources, the creature uses only the larger amount of Bonus Hit Points from the two sources. For example, if a creature has 10 Bonus Hit Points and another ability gives it 15 Bonus Hit Points, that creature then has 15 Bonus Hit Points. If the new ability would only give the creature 5 Bonus Hit Points, it keeps the 10 Bonus Hit Points it already has instead.